Come With Me, performed by Puff Daddy fJimmy Page
by greenteeks
Summary: Ok, this isn't usually my type of fic, but I couldn't help writing it! Otherwise, it would've driven me nuts... Anyway, it's a lot mature, so don't read if you aren't at least 13 and can't handle adult situations, and if you don't like arguing scenes.
1. Come With Me, Performed by Puff Daddy f/...

Title: Come With Me song fic, performed by Puff Daddy, featuring Jimmy Page  
Rating: R   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (I wish), Puff Daddy (Oh buddy, I wish), Jimmy Page (O.O'), or their song, k? ^.^  
  
  
  
(Uh-huh, yeah)  
  
  
Tai and Sora fought while they were in the Digiworld, away from the rest of the group. Davis fidgeted, TK and Kari both looked uncomfortable. Yolei and Cody glanced at each other nervously while the shouts echoed out of the forest, drifting around the campfire.  
  
  
(Uh-huh, yeah,  
uuh,  
uh-huh, yeah)  
  
  
Tai and Sora had been the only ones to follow the new digidestined into the computer this time, following the new threat that took Sora's mother captive, somehow knowing that both of their mothers disapproved of what they had done together the night before...  
  
  
(Uuh, uh-huh, yeah,  
uuh, uh-huh, yeah)  
  
  
"Why did you tell her, Tai?" Sora cried in frustration. "You know my mom is afraid of me becoming like her. Now she has reason to believe I'll get pregnant at 15 and become a cold-hearted, single mother like her. How could you?" Tai stared back at her blankly. He hadn't meant to call her mom and spill the fact that Sora had spent the night with him, much less do it while his own mother was standing right behind him, gaping at every word that came through her son's mouth. His cheek still stung from his mother's hand after that.  
  
  
(Uh-huh, yeah)  
  
  
But he had been angry with her. "Like you don't know already how cold you can sometimes be," he spat. Sora flinched, then narrowed her eyebrows in hatred. Darting forward, she shoved him with all her might.  
  
  
(Uuh, uh-huh,  
yeah, yeah)  
  
  
But Tai barely stepped back from the blow. Sora didn't seem to notice. She said coldly, "Told you the crest of love wasn't me." It was Tai's turn to flinch, but then he came back, dripping sarcasm like icicles.  
  
  
(Hear my cries,  
hear my call,  
Lend me your ears,  
see my fall)  
  
  
"Are you kidding, Sora? Like I said 4 years ago, it was just like you..." By this time, they had quieted down, speaking to each other with icy tones. To Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei, and especially to Cody, things had gone deadly silent. Tai and Sora both had been screaming at one another a moment before, but now... Kari was worried, a sinking feeling deep in her gut. She got up to spy on her brother, leaving the others, who all looked gloomy enough, to sit where they were. No reason to tell them what she herself suspected, knowing what her brother was capable of...  
  
  
(See my error,   
know my faults,  
time haults,  
see my loss)  
  
  
Sora shoved him again. Tai stumbled back a bit more this time, but regained his footing, his chocolate eyes burning with rage, rage being built up with every action Sora made, every word she said to anger him and break his heart...  
  
  
(Know I'm lacking,  
backtracking,  
where I met you,  
pistol packing  
  
Itchy finger,  
trigger happy,  
try to trap me,  
bad rap)  
  
  
"Come on, Tai. Hit me back. You know you want to..." Sora's eyes burned the color of fire as she watched Tai contain himself, forcing himself not to lash back at her. It made her even angrier. Did he think that she wasn't tough enough to handle a fight? That since she was a girl and no longer in her tomboy days, she couldn't stand to take a hit? She was that angry at him. Angry at him for baring their secret of passionate lovemaking the night before... "I hate you," she said calmly, to watch his reaction.   
  
  
(Wiretap me,  
back-stab me,  
break the faith,  
fall from grace)  
  
  
Her virginity was no longer existent. And that was partly his fault. Her mother was enraged enough to dash away into the night, allowing herself to be captured by the being that could cross dimensions at his own will. That was all his fault.  
  
  
(Tell me lies,  
time flies,  
close your eyes,  
come with me...)  
  
  
Sora's crimson eyes finally brimmed with tears. "HIT ME, TAI! Do it now! If you want to fight, let's fight right now!" She shrieked at him, lashing out irrationally and pounding Tai with her fists. One went into his gut, and he sunk to his knees, clutching his stomach and groaning inaudibly, eyes squeezed shut with pain. One of his eyes opened, observing Sora's pretty legs just inches in front of his face. He could tell she was breathing hard. He could hear it, just like he heard the night before...  
  
  
(Come with me, yeah  
Come with me, uh-huh, yeah)  
  
  
Tai shot back up to his feet, shoving Sora in the process. She stumbled back, but with a smirk on her face. She'd managed to get him to respond, and she hoped for some action now. She was geared up for a good fight, and she wanted him to hurt her, though she had no idea where this macsicism had come from. So she told him once more that she hated him, and blamed her mother's abduction on him. Unfortunately, he had managed to contain his emotions again, and he said to her, "Hitting a girl is wrong and I won't do it."   
  
Sora swung her open palm at him, slapping his already swollen cheek. "Dammit," he muttered, biting his lip, swallowing his pride. He would NOT lower himself to physically fighting with Sora. This made her even more enraged, and like some animal, she screamed out her frustration.  
  
  
(You said to trust you,  
you'd never hurt me  
now I'm disgusted  
since then adjusted  
certainly you fooled me  
ridiculed me  
left me hangin')  
  
  
Kari's own dark red eyes filled with tears as she watched the scene of torment going on between 2 souls she loved dearly, knowing how much they loved each other as well. Her fragile heart cried out for both of them as she peered through the bushes nearby, but far enough away so that they were blurry. "No, Tai," she whispered to herself. "Don't hurt her. She loves you, and you love her. My brother, don't be one of those men who beat up women..."  
  
  
(Now shit is boomerangin'  
right back at you)  
  
  
Sora thought for one instant that she was making a mistake as she stared into those shining eyes so full of hatred. But she shoved it down, knowing they didn't really hate her.  
  
  
(Narrow-minded  
left me blinded  
I cosigned it  
shit backfired)  
  
  
Yes, Sora did regret it. She saw herself swinging at him again and, as if in slow motion, him grabbing her fist in mid-air. And all too late did she see Tai's own hand slam her cheek.  
  
  
(But I'm bouncing back  
I grinded  
not many would bear the pressure)  
  
  
Sora's face went sideways, a smile appearing on her face. Slowly, she turned back, the smile becoming evil and challenging. "I knew you couldn't stop yourself," she whispered, the tears spilling over, the smile remaining. Louder, she continued. "I knew you weren't 'gentlemanly' enough to not hit back when..." Tai's ice cold stare stopped her in her tracks. Then she started to regret it...  
  
  
(You comprehend me  
you want to end me  
you offend me   
it's trauma  
feel the trauma  
Come with me...)  
  
  
Tai advanced. Sora stepped back, screaming at him over and over, "Come on! Do it! Let's fight! Let's settle this! Do it! Do it now! Are you chicken?!" Kari cried silently in the background, thinking to herself over and over, No, Tai, don't do it. Don't become a man I might be scared of in the future...  
  
  
(Yeah, uh-huh  
Come with me  
Don't be afraid, yeah  
Come with me...)  
  
  
Tai's arms darted out, pushing Sora hard. So hard that she lost her footing and fell backward onto her rear end, her legs opening seductively, giving Tai a full, sweet, loin-quickening view of herself as she stuck her arms out behind her to help break her fall. He blinked slowly at the unexpected turn of events, savoring his view as she made no move to pull down her green uniform skirt to cover herself.  
  
  
(I close my eyes  
and I see...)  
  
  
Sora didn't even notice the show she was giving him. She only stared back up at him in surprise. Surprise, not from the shove, but from the look in his eyes as he was observing her just then.  
  
  
(You standing there  
I cry...  
tears...  
of sorrow...  
I die...  
  
Uh-huh, yeah)  
  
  
That's when Sora realized how big of a mistake she'd made. Her breath changed tempo and came in fast, airy puffs, her heart pounded, her body becoming frightened and stiff-- yet strangely aroused.  
  
"So you really want me to hurt you, huh?" Tai said slowly, in a low, menacing voice. Sora's eyes widened, her expression terrified as she realized how Tai meant to hurt her...  
  
Clarifying her thoughts, Tai threw himself on top of her, knocking her flat against the ground, pinning her arms beside her.   
  
  
(Fuck my enemies  
Fuck my foes)  
  
  
Sora cried out, startled as she felt Tai's hardness pressing forcefully against her vulnerable softness.  
  
  
(Damn these hoes  
You're stepping on my toes)  
  
  
More tears leaked out through Sora's eyes, and she knew she shouldn't have done the things she did to him, said the things she said... If only she could turn back the clock to 5 minutes earlier. Surely that would be enough time to prevent what was happening...  
  
  
(Back up off me  
take your hands off me  
Give me room to breathe)  
  
  
Kari screamed silently, hot tears blurring her vision so she wouldn't see what Tai, her own brother, was doing to Sora. Her chest felt as if it would explode with aching pain.  
  
  
(I'm not hearin' it  
I'm not fearin' it  
I'm up to my ears in it  
bullshit)  
  
  
Tai felt himself bearing down onto Sora, felt himself glide easily, moving quickly to get between her legs. You wanted to fight me, he thought to Sora. You wanted me to hurt you. So how's this? Do you want to fight me now? When I rip you apart and make you scream differently than you did last night...  
  
  
(I'm destructive  
some women find that seductive)  
  
  
Tai held her arms tightly against the ground, holding them still so she couldn't get free. She was fighting him though, crying out and begging for him to stop.  
  
  
(Some say it's lunacy  
reluctantly I've been moving on  
I ignore you  
sorry if I bore you)  
  
  
"Please, Tai, stop! I'm sorry, okay? I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! Please don't do this to me... Please..." Sora begged for mercy, her sobbing voice crying out for some sanity to take hold of the situation. But Tai's eyes were glazed over, as if high on some drug. He didn't hear her. "Please... don't..." Sora's sobs echoed through the Digiworld, reaching Kari's ears as she silently sobbed as well.   
  
  
(I neglect you  
don't mean to disrespect you)  
  
  
Tai heard her sobs, alright, but he wanted to hear them. Some strange, sadistic part of his mind wanted to feel Sora's tight flesh opening to him in a way much more violent and painful than the night before. He thrived in feeling Sora's legs pressing against his sides, her skirt hiked up around her waist, her soft femaleness shuddering against his throbbing persistance. Without knowing it right away, tears were falling from his eyes onto Sora's pained countenance, mixing with her own desperate tears. He looked down at her, regretting what he was doing to her, wanting to stop himself before he went too far.  
  
  
(Can't you see?  
I love you dearly  
and that sincerely  
but you annoy me  
you can't avoid me)  
  
  
Tai squeezed his eyes, his expression one of sheer pain, as he lifted Sora's arms and slammed them back down on the ground. He heard her cry out in shock and pain as he pushed himself even harder onto her, her back bucking up into him. He didn't want to rape her. It would be too hard for him to really hurt her, so he forced himself to not unzip and lower his pants.  
  
  
(I'm here to stay  
forever  
and ever and a day that's never  
I can't let you go  
I can't forget it)  
  
  
Tai finally started sobbing with her, relaxing his grip on her arms, listening to her crying and begging. He stopped trying to push himself so hard on to her, and finally let go. Sorrowfully, he lowered his head onto her quivering chest, listening to her rapid and terrified heartbeat, fluttering inside of her. He felt her legs relax around him as she realized he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, ever again...  
  
  
(Why you did it  
I won't permit it)  
  
  
Sora, still some fighting strength left in her, once she knew Tai wouldn't demean himself to raping her, jerked her arms away and shoved Tai off of her and onto the ground beside her.  
  
  
(and won't acquit it)  
  
  
Tai sat up on his knees and watched a broken Sora clutching herself around her chest, sobbing, her body racking, turned away from him.  
  
  
(I want to fight you  
I'll fucking bite you  
can't stand nobody like you)  
  
  
Tai's face softened and he started sobbing, too. Ashamed at what he'd almost done to the one he loved, he clutched his head with both of his hands and screamed at himself, letting out a horrifying shriek that even Davis, TK, Yolei, and Cody heard, jerking their heads in the direction of the woods he and Sora first started out in. Kari shrieked aloud with him, feeling her brother's shame and hurt along with him.  
  
Sora first noticed Kari crying in her hands, on her knees, hidden in the bushes, then turned to look at Tai, in the exact same position. Her sobs subsiding, she sat up and wiped her tears away.  
  
  
(You can't run  
you can't hide  
no surprise  
close your eyes  
  
Come with me...)  
  
  
Sora finally pulled her skirt down to its rightful position and pulled her shaky legs together, hugging her knees. She rested her head on them and sighed, deep and meaningful.  
  
  
(Yeah, come with me  
yeah  
I like this)  
  
  
Tai stopped, calming a little, and asked Sora, "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
  
(Come on, come on)  
  
  
"Can you forgive me for what I just did? And for everything I did in the past to upset you?"  
  
  
(Yeah, turn me up, turn me up)  
  
  
Sora stared bleary at him, as if not quite comprehending what he was saying to her.  
  
  
(Come on now, yeah)  
  
  
Tai stared wistfully back at her, eyes hopeful, sorry.  
  
  
(Hear my cries  
hear my calls  
lend me your ears  
see my fall)  
  
  
Sora blinked slowly, not wanting to answer him, knowing it had been her fault, too.  
  
  
(See my errors  
know my faults  
time haults  
see my loss)  
  
  
Tai knew he lost her. He slowly stood, turning from the heart-broken Sora, and started trudging away on weak legs. He knew he should forget about how sweet he held her just hours ago, lifetimes ago, forget about it and how he'd never get to hold his angel, his rough, tomboy angel Sora again.  
  
  
(Know I'm lacking  
backtracking  
where I met you  
pistol packing  
itchy finger  
trigger happy  
try to trap me)  
  
  
Kari glanced up at them through her fingers, peering, but no longer making any noise. She watched her brother, looking at him in a new, hateful light, though she'd never hated him before, and never will. But it disturbed her to know that her own brother, her only brother, would come even that close to hurting someone she knew for a fact he loved more than life itself, maybe more than their mother, maybe even more than Kari herself.  
  
  
(Wiretap me  
backstab me  
break the faith  
fall from grace)  
  
  
Sora stood, ignoring her own shaky legs, and ran after Tai, determined to not let him just walk away.  
  
  
(Tell me lies  
time flies  
close your eyes  
come with me  
  
come with me, come with me, come with me  
come with me, come with me)  
  
  
Fresh tears streamed down Tai's sore, wet cheeks, his head hanging, when he felt 2 slender arms wrap tightly around his waist.  
  
  
(I'm gonna take you with me)  
  
  
Tai spun around, his lips quivering, his eyes full of compassion and love this time. Sora smiled her relief back at him when he encircled her shoulders and gathered her up in his arms.  
  
  
(Uh-huh, yeah)  
  
  
Kari watched the 2 as they seemed to make up, though those words barely described the feeling of peace they compromised on in their hearts and souls, and she knew that her brother was a normal, red-blooded male. And she would never, ever have to feel anything but security around him.  
  
(Forever  
ever and a day that's never  
come with me)  
  
  
"Let's go get your mother back. And then we'll face both our parents together. We can do it, Sora. I love you..." Sora gratefully expressed her own real feelings for Tai, showing that she really can give love, and they locked together in a kiss that froze the dimension around them, leaving only the 2 to share their angst and sorrow, shame and devastion, and compassion and love... together...  
  
  
(Uh-huh, yeah  
uuh  
uh-huh, yeah  
  
  
  
  
Come with me...)  
  
  
The end  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed!! I know it's kind of weird, and it sucks too, but please no flames!!! This isn't usually my type of fic, but I had this idea and had to get it down. Please be merciful!! I know, to all you Taiora fans, I'm a Taiora fan as well, and I don't like to see anxiety between the 2, but I just had to spice it up between them! ^.^ ' (Please don't..... hurt..... me......) Ok, well anyway, please r/r nicely!!! I'm so self-consious, I don't know why I'm doing this....  
Ja ne! TK 


	2. Reflection - sequel to Come With Me

Title: Reflection- Song fic performed by Lea Salonga, from Disney's motion picture soundtrack, Mulan (Whew ^.^ ')  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I'm not good enough at anything to own Mulan or the soundtrack. Oh yeah, Digimon, too.....  
  
  
(A/N: This is the sequal to the song fic, Come With Me. Please read that one and R & R!!!!! But it's rated R, so no kids, please, don't wanna be considered jailbait.... ^.^)  
  
  
" WING BLADE!!"  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
Garudamon and Wargreymon let loose their powerful attacks on the dark, shadow-like digital force bent on consuming the whole digital land, plus dimensions beyond that. All of the new digidestined kids stayed behind, watching for control spires, and basically covering for Tai and Sora while they fought to retrieve Sora's mother, whom he earlier abducted in order to get to all of the digidestined's vulnerable side.  
  
But even the "retired" digidestined proved too strong for the dark force to keep his grip, and eventually, Naoki Takenouchi was rescued from a grimy, sodden dungeon, Tai carrying her in his arms while she was only half-concious, desperately following Sora back to the TV screen that was the portal to the real world.  
  
Eventually, they had made it, and in no time, Tai was placing Ms. Takenouchi on her soft bed in her and Sora's apartment. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment to observe the 2 teens, covered in dirt and dust from the battle to win her back... But she slowly closed them and turned her head away when Sora and Tai leaned into each other for a kiss. She didn't open them again until she was sure Tai had left, hearing the door clicking shut, and Sora sitting on the edge of her mother's bed.  
  
"Mama, are you okay?" she asked softly, afraid of a continuation from the night before. But Naoki blinked fiercely, holding back hot tears, squeezing them shut so she wouldn't have to look at her slut-daughter...  
  
  
(Look at me...)  
  
  
"You're ruined now, Sora" she said, so coldly, had it not been summer, Sora would've started shivering from the sadness. "What man will want a woman who's not pure for a wife?"  
  
  
(I will never pass  
for a perfect bride...)  
  
  
"How could you go and do this to me? I expected better of you. That's why I wanted you to be into flowers and delicate things when you were younger, so you'd be delicate as a flower yourself, so you'd know better than to demean and corrupt yourself--"  
  
  
(Or a perfect daughter...)  
  
  
"I mean really, Sora. Soccer? And now tennis? What's with all the sports? Shouldn't flower arranging be enough? No, not with my daughter..."  
  
  
(Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?)  
  
  
Naoki lay on her side, resting her face on her hands, still not looking at Sora. She knew this would happen. With Sora being so much the way she was when she was younger, how could it not happen? Sora stood, knowing her mother was finished with her. Slowly, she trudged into her own room, not noticing the tears of sorrow flowing down her mother's cheeks, and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
(Now I see  
that if I were truly  
to be myself  
I would break my family's heart)  
  
  
Sora sat on her bed, putting her head into her hands and letting out a sigh, accompanied by a mournful sob. She loved Tai. She really, really did, and she knew he loved her, that she was capable of intimate love between people, not just Biyomon or her mom or her friends. But real, true love. Sometimes, though, she didn't even know if it was worth it, to sacrifice her newfound love with her mother and risk losing Tai in the future, through death, like it had been with her father. But she knew she could never choose. She hardly knew anything about herself anymore...  
  
  
(Who is that girl I see  
staring straight back at me?)  
  
  
Sora looked up, finding herself, her tear-streaked face in the mirror above her desk. Though she didn't recognize the pretty face, the face of one depressed beyond reason (that couldn't possibly be who she was, could it?) she knew in her heart Tai would never hurt or leave her.  
  
  
(Why is my reflection someone   
I don't know?)  
  
  
Sora wouldn't admit to herself that she was depressed about her relationship with her mother, but she had to admit, the face in the mirror definitely reminded her of a girl distraught with life and seriously considering ending it.  
  
  
(Somehow I cannot hide  
who I am  
though I've tried)  
  
  
But Sora knew it wouldn't happen to her. There was too much to live for right now, like Tai. Why couldn't she just be happy with him and just not worry about her mother anymore?  
  
  
(When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?)  
  
  
Because she loved her mother, and she couldn't accept the fact that her mother didn't want to love Sora the way she was, only what she imagined her daughter to be. Taking up tennis, a more "feminine" sport than soccer, hadn't helped. So what would? Nothing. She'd have to be herself, no matter what. Hopefully, Naoki would come to accept that. Or not. Either way, it made Sora feel wretched and frustrated forcing a decision on her mother.  
  
  
(When will my reflection show  
who I am...   
inside...?)  
  
  
Grabbing her old soccer ball, Sora dashed out of the apartment, knowing it wouldn't do her any worse, and tore off in the direction of the park, her arms clinging tightly to her beloved soccer ball, tears streaming down her face...  
  
Two people watched her desperate escape, both of them with breaking hearts...  
  
  
To be continued--  
  
***************************************************  
  
Well please REVIEW!!! I LOVE SEEIN' THEM!!! ^.^ I'll have the sequal soon, k? That's if you want it....  
Ja ne, TK!!  
P.S. If you liked this and Come With Me, please read my others! I have a 4-part series- Takarisuke called First Kiss. (There's a title for each part) and a Mimato (sort of) called My Thoughts. Please R & R them. PLEASE!!!! ^.^ I know I really suck, but humor me, ok? It builds my self-confidence!! 


	3. Crash and Burn - sequel to Reflection

Title: Crash and Burn- song fic performed by Savage Garden  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, we all know I don't own Digimon already, so that leaves me to say that I don't own Savage Garden's song, Crash and Burn, or Savage Garden themselves (Oh man I wish I did! Especially Darren Hayes... ^.^ ' )  
  
A/N* You should really read my 1st 2 song fics in order to get this one... 1st is Come With Me, 2nd is Reflection. Just look'em up K? Hope you enjoy! ^.^)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Tai felt his heart breaking into pieces as he watched Sora going out of control, slamming the soccer ball with her foot over and over. He couldn't help but admire her accuracy, he had to admit. Though she was crying uncontrollably, she managed to kick the ball to a light pole so it bounced right back to her, kicking it again, then again, then again...  
  
  
(When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
to tame your wild, wild heart...)  
  
  
Sora felt as if her chest was on fire, bursting with pain from within. Each time her ball came back to her, she brutally knocked it back to light pole, feeling satisfaction every time she heard the sound her foot made connecting with the ball, then the sound of the ball hitting the pole. Sora knew she was sobbing, but she somehow ignored it, concentrating only on letting out all of her anxiety she'd been holding in. Desperate sounds tore from her throat as well, sounds almost not human...  
  
  
(I know you feel like   
the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief  
and people can be so cold...)  
  
  
Tai wanted to run to Sora, clutching the sobbing, broken girl in his arms, making everything better again. But he forced himself to approach slowly. He didn't want to startle her, and he didn't want to be the object of all the hate she needed to get out and release into the night. He had known all too often what it felt like to just go insane and lash out irrationally, and he knew Sora needed a little time to get those feelings out.  
  
  
(When darkness is upon your door   
and you feel like you can't take anymore...)  
  
  
But just then, Tai stepped on some fallen branches, causing Sora to turn her head just as she swung her foot at the ball. Since she wasn't looking, her shoe skidded over the top of it and she slipped, crashing onto the ground heavily. Tai shot forward to help her get up, but she jerked away from him and resumed her task...  
  
  
(Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night...)  
  
  
"Sora, please turn around and talk to me..." Tai pleaded. Sora didn't answer, just steadied the ball in one spot and swung her leg with all her might, hammering it so that it missed the pole and disappeared in the dark. "Sora, tell me what's wrong, please..."  
  
Sora sighed in exasperation, muttering slightly, "Damn." Tai grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him so that her back fitted against his chest. Sora gratefully leaned into him, sobbing more.  
  
  
(If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone)  
  
  
A woman had followed her daughter out into the night, and she now watched the touching scene take place in front of her own eyes, her own daughter. "I guess he really does love her," she muttered softly to herself. "How can he show his love for her more than her own mother? This is breaking my heart, Sora..."  
  
  
(When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head...)  
  
  
  
Tai felt Sora relaxing as he held her, still panting a little, and lean into him, turning around slightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, whispering his love for her and loyalty to her in her ear, telling her he'll always be there for her, no matter what problems they had to face. Sora sobbed some more and buried herself in Tai's shirt, desperately wanting to believe him...  
  
  
(When hopes and dreams are far away  
And you feel like you can't face the day...)  
  
  
"I'll always be there, Sora, and we can face your mom together. She'll understand, once she knows how stubborn I am and how much I never want to leave your side..."  
  
  
(Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night...)  
  
  
Tai lifted Sora up and swung her around while she was still in his arms, causing her to actually laugh a little through her cries. When he stopped, she looked into his face and saw his anguish for her, his own tears for her...  
  
  
(If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
you're not alone...)  
  
  
A noise was heard by the trees, and they both turned to see Naoki Takenouchi holding Sora's soccer ball. She had gone to retrieve it for her. Tai noticed a small, accepting smile on her face, a face of compassion...  
  
  
(Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when its over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again...)  
  
  
Sora noticed the look of accepting love on her mother's face as she gazed back at her and Tai, mostly at her.   
  
  
(When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart...)  
  
  
Sora smiled back and gripped Tai tightly, closing her eyes as fresh tears spilled down her soft cheeks.  
  
  
(Let me be the one you call...)  
  
  
Tai was there for her, just like she knew he'd be...  
  
  
(If you jump I'll break your fall...)  
  
  
Well, he tried to break Sora's fall as she slipped, but she hadn't exactly jumped...  
  
  
(Lift you up and fly away with you into the night...)  
  
  
Hadn't he just done that?  
  
  
(If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone...)  
  
  
  
The woman walked back to her apartment she shared with her daughter, holding on to her daughter's soccer ball as if it were her prized possession instead of Sora's. She smiled with reassureance, knowing Sora would not end up like her.  
  
Sora smiled happily, content in being with Tai, his arms entwined around her as though he'd never let go. He was there for her, and her mother knew it, she knew it, Tai knew it.  
  
Tai breathed in Sora's glorious, rain-scented hair, not wanting to let go...  
  
  
(Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone...)  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
I hope you all enjoyed!! PLEASE R&R!!!! By the way, all my stories will be Taiora, Takari, Mimato, and Miyashiro. Look me up and R&R my other stories K? PLEASE?!! I desperately need reasureance so that I can keep writing. Do ya all likes my stuff? Well, even if not, humor me K? Thanx!! LOVES YA'S ALL!!!!!!! 


End file.
